The Only Exception
by Icequeenxx
Summary: One shot. Kai does not beyblade against anyone for fun, but there is one person he'll make an exception!


I don't own Beyblade. I only own Yin (OC) and Galdeen. So, I would like some feedback on this please and thank you for reading! :)

* * *

I stood in the crowded airport. Smells of coffee and fast food assaulted my heightened sense of smell. It was so foreign to my palate which was accustomed to natural foods prepared from scratch by the skilled chefs in my village. A small village located high in the mountains, isolated from the rest of the world. The crowd of people rushed to and fro, looking for information on flights, getting food or running for a flight. I chucked to myself. These people would never appreciate the finer things in life. A cool mountain breeze, the feel of a cold stream running over their bare feet and the spin of the perfect beyblade. I glanced up at the large screen in front of me. My eyes darted down the list, looking for the correct flight number. I smiled as I spotted the number.

"Next flight from Moscow will be arriving in ten minutes" I smiled to myself.

I could feel excitement building in my stomach. In ten minutes, I would get to see my big brother, Ray. He left our village so long ago to study beyblading and learn new techniques to bring home to the village and teach to the next generation of beybladers. He was now returning to our village a world champion. I swelled with pride. My big brother was a world champion! My parents and I travelled to the city to watch the championships as we had no television in the village. I remember the horrific feelings as I watch that Bryan creep reduce Ray to nothing and hurt him, but my heart soared and I screamed my throat dry as Ray came out on top and destroyed Bryan's beyblade. I glanced as my small silver watch. I had five minutes until the flight touched down. I walked to the restroom near the gate. I coughed slightly as the smell of human waste entered my nose. It was such a shame as the restroom was very pretty with a light blue and white colour scheme. I looked into the large mirror and began to adjust my appearance. I checked my hair piece was secure. It was a large jewelled hair stick which held my thick black hair up in a bun. A few pieces of chin length hair framed my face. I looked a lot like Ray. Amber eyes, pointed canine teeth, a strong jaw line and a slim nose. I straightened my red cheongsam. It was a tight red dress with gold flowers embroidered onto it and it stopped right above my knee. I left the restroom and returned to the spot in front of the airport gate. People had begun to flood out. I cursed my lack of height as I strained to see over the crowds to see Ray's spiky black hair. I cried out in joy as I spotted him.

"Ray, Ray" I cried out, as I ran towards him. He looked up and happiness flooded his face.

"Yin" he shouted, dropping his bag and holding open his arms. I laughed as I jumped into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He closed his arms around me and spun around. We laughed loudly. He set me down. I stumbled slightly due to feeling dizzy from the spinning.

"How are you, Yin?" he asked, picking up his bag. We began to walk towards the exit.

"I am great. I have been training lots" I smiled.

"Good, cause we are overdue a beybattle" he grinned.

"Nice, I get to be the first match of the newly crowned world champion" I cheered. "I am going to turn you into chopped liver" I grinned.

"You sound very confidant" he laughed, elbowing me playfully.

"And I have a right to be" I smiled. I took my beyblade out from my purse and handed to Ray. He took it and let out a low whistle. It was a bright red blade with silver and gold designs on it. Nestled in the centre of it was my bit-beast, Galdeen. Galdeen was a blue tigress that was fierce and no push over. We were a great team.

"Sweet blade" smiled Ray, handing it back to me. I smiled as I returned it to my purse.

"When are your friends coming?" I asked, as we hailed a cab outside the airport.

"Tomorrow" he replied. "Tyson and Max both wanted to spend some time with their families before they flew out here" he explained, as we loaded his bag into the trunk.

"Excellent. The elders are most looking forward to meeting the other masters of the scared spirits" I smiled as we got into the cab and left for our village.

Xxxxx

"Ray, would you wake up? Your friends will be here soon" I screeched at the top of my voice. Ray groaned and rolled over in his futon.

"They won't be here for hours" he grumbled.

I was running around our home, cleaning the whole place from top to bottom. I stopped and felt a fire well up inside me.

"Get up and clean the bathroom" I screamed at him.

Ray sat up and looked at me with anger in his amber eyes.

"What is the big deal? They won't be here for hours and you are running around like grand-ma's ghost is chasing you" he yelled.

"These are your guests and I am cleaning for you!" I yelled back.

"Hey... Would you two knock it off?" said Lee, Ray's best friend as he entered our house.

"I heard you two yelling from my place" he explained, his cat like eyes darting from Ray to me. I turned to face Lee.

"The Bladebreakers are coming today and Ray is still in bed, when he should be helping with the chores" I huffed, angrily to Lee. Lee sighed.

"Yin, getting angry and flustered won't fix anything and Ray, from her yelling, it sounds like they are your guests so you should be helping" said Lee. Ah, Lee. Sometimes he is a real hot head but when it comes down to it, he can be really level headed and a great problem solver. Ray groaned, conceding defeat. He got up from his futon and ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Sorry Yin" he apologised.

"I'm also sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you" I replied. "Here" I threw him a cloth and a scrubbing brush.

"I'll clean those toilets now" he smiled, softly. He left the room, yawning as he went.

"So, Yin, What is going on?" asked Lee. I looked at him.

"Nothing, Ray has guests coming and the place needs to be cleaned" I replied. Lee looked around the room and into the next room, which was the living room. He looked back to me.

"Are you sure? It looks spotless to me" he remarked. I grimaced at him.

"Lee, if you had guests coming Mariah would be acting the same. It's a girl thing" I told him, crossing my arms below my chest. Lee chuckled.

"There is only one person that Mariah would make this much of a fuss for and it's Ray" he chuckled. My jaw dropped in horror.

"Lee" I screeched.

"So which one is it? Is it Tyson? Or is it little Kenny? Or maybe is the blonde Max?" he laughed. I felt anger bubble up inside me. I stormed over to him. His laughs turned to a howl of pain as I grabbed his hair and dragged him to the door.

"Thanks for stopping by. We'll see you at dinner" I sang as I flung him out the door.

"What was all that about?" asked Ray as he poked his head in the door.

"I don't hear scrubbing" I sang, as I turned to face my brother. I smiled widely as flashed both my canines.

"Never mind" he yelped as he darted back to the bathroom.

Xxxxx

"Hey guys" yelled Tyson as he bounced through the front door of our house. Ray smiled brightly as his team mates entered. Tyson led the crew, followed by Max and Kenny with Kai bringing up the rear as usual.

"Hello everyone" I smiled as I hugged each of them in turn. I had not seen them since the Asian Championships.

"Congrats on the world championships" I said, as I released Kenny from my grip.

"Thanks" they chorused in unison.

"How have you been Yin?" asked Max. I looked at the blonde.

"I'm great. I have been training lots so I am ready to take you on" I grinned.

"Maybe you're ready for Max, but you still have long way to go before you can face me" laughed Tyson.

"Nice to see you are as humble as ever, Tyson" I laughed. Tyson laughed and scratched his nose.

"I am a world champion after all" he boasted.

"And if you keep that attitude up, you'll be beaten by some street blader in your next match" said the voice of Kai. I looked over at the blue haired teen. He stood away from the group, arms folded across his chest, eyes closed and head bowed.

"Ah come on. Chill out Kai. We have a right to be a little arrogant" said Tyson. "We did save the world" he included. Kai opened his crimson coloured eyes and walked towards the group.

"We still have to keep up our training, now that the world is watching" he said, looking Tyson and each one of his team mates dead in the eye. The atmosphere had grown tense.

"Well, lucky for us. No reporters can get to us out here" smiled Ray, trying to cut the tension.

"There is food ready inside. The White Tigers will be joining us too" I smiled, gesturing towards the dining room.

"Alright! Food" cheered Tyson, as he rushed by me. Ray laughed as Kenny and Max blush bright red. The three followed Tyson. I looked over to the remaining Bladebreaker.

"How have you been, Kai?" I asked, softly. I glanced over my shoulder to check everyone was preoccupied. Kai shrugged.

"I'm good. Russia was rough" he replied.

"I was worried when you stopped writing to me" I said, looking into his crimson orbs. Kai's eyes dropped to the floor.

"I'm very sorry, Yin" he replied, looking up to meet my eyes.

Xxxxx

Kai and I met at the Asian Championships. I was there as an aid to the White Tigers and to see Ray. Kai certainly stood out from all his team mates. He was tall, stoic and handsome. I felt a pull in my stomach and a desire to learn more about the Russian. However, Lee had would not let myself or Mariah see the Bladebreakers due to his hatred of Ray. So, I disobeyed. The night before the final, I snuck out of my room and searched for Kai. I found him practicing his skills in an empty part of the hotel. I watched in awe as he controlled his blade with skill and precision. Out of nowhere, a beyblade flew passed by my head and bounced off the wall. I screamed in shock. I looked up. Kai was standing above me.

"Who are you?" he demanded. I yelped softly. The words stuck in my throat.

"Well, who are you? A spy?" he shouted. I whimpered softly.

"What did you say?" he yelled, slamming his fist into the wall beside my head.

"Yin, my name is Yin" I screamed, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Yin? You're Yin? Ray's sister?" he gasped, grabbing my shoulder. I gasped in pain as he squeezed my shoulder.

"Yes, I am Ray's sister" I cried. Kai let go of my shoulder.

"Why are you here? Did Lee send you to spy?" he hissed.

"No, I wanted to talk to you" I cried. I clapped my hands over my mouth. I could not believe I had said that. Kai took a step back and looked at me in shock. My cry still echoed around the room. Kai sat on the floor and crossed his legs. He beckoned me to come over to him. I stood up nervously and made my way over to him. I sat down without taking my eyes off him. I crossed my legs to mirror him.

"So Yin, what do you want to talk about?" he asked, softly. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Anything" I replied.

Xxxxx

"Yin, we should join the others" I blinked and looked up to Kai. I smiled and nodded. I turned and Kai gently placed a hand on the small of my back. We walked into the dining room. Kai dropped his hand from its position on my back as the group turned to face us.

"What took you so long?" asked Tyson, his mouth full of food.

"None of your concern" replied Kai, sitting down at the table. I sat beside him. Our hands brushed under the table. I blushed and pulled my hand from under the table. We glanced at each other and sent each other a small smile before beginning our meal.

Xxxxx

It was late. I tossed and turned in my futon unable to get to sleep. I sat up and looked out the window. There was a bright full moon in a cloudless sky. The sound of a spinning beyblade reached my ears. I jumped from my bed. There was only one person who would be out practicing this late. Kai. I pulled on my black slip on shoes and my thick coat over my black night gown. I brushed out my hair and darted out the door as silently as I could.

I followed the sound of the spinning beyblade. It was coming from in the forest, behind our home. I ran into to the forest. I dodged around trees and bushes until I entered a clearing. I smiled as my eyes fell onto Kai. He was studying his blade with great concentration as it sped around the clearing.

"Go Dranzer!" he shouted. The beyblade took flight and crashed into tree after tree before flying back into Kai's outstretched hand. I began to clap. Kai looked over his shoulder and smiled at me.

"That was amazing, Kai" I smiled.

"Thank you, Yin" he replied, turning to face me.

"The World Championships are over. Why are you out here?" I asked.

"Training" he replied, setting his beyblade back into the launcher.

"I can see that, but why are you training?" I quizzed him. Kai took a deep breath and launched Dranzer. He ignored me and kept concentrating on his beyblade.

"Kai" I said, loudly. I didn't like been ignored. I reached into my coat pocket and grinned as I found that Galdeen was in my pocket, along with my launcher. I pulled them from my pocket and set them up.

"Go Galdeen" I shouted, as I launched my blade directly at Dranzer. I saw Kai's eyes widen as I caught his attention. His blade just about dodged my attack. Dranzer flew back to Kai's hand as Galdeen returned to me.

"So, why are you training?" I asked again. Kai inhaled deeply and exhaled.

"It's cause of what happened in Russia" he said, looking down to the ground.

"Losing Dranzer?" I asked, walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. He nodded, silently.

"It wasn't your fault. They cheated using those mutant bit-beasts and setting a water bowl for your match" I explained. Kai looked up at me and shrugged my hand off his shoulder.

"I should have been prepared for their dirty play. I was trained in that godforsaken abbey" he said, looking away from me. I stood there in silence, listening to Kai speak about his time in the abbey.

"Kai" I spoke softly.

"Yes, Yin?" he replied.

"Beybattle me" I said. Kai's eyes widened.

"What?" he asked, in shock. I reset Galdeen.

"Let's beybattle" I repeated myself. Kai stared at me.

"Why?" he asked. I took up my stance.

"Just cause" I replied.

"I don't beybattle just anyone" he said. I hissed at that remark.

"But lucky for you, you're the only exception" he grinned, taking up his stance.

"Three, two, one, Let it rip" we shouted together, as we launched our blades. At first we let our blades dance around each other. Kai grinned and began to attack. Sparks flew as our beyblades collided.

"Galdeen, keep up the defence" I called.

"Dranzer, stay on it" commanded Kai.

Our blades rocketed around the clearing. They were always on the move and never letting up for one second.

"Time to end this, Dranzer, fire arrow" yelled Kai. His blade launched into air as he called his bit-beast forward. I was in awe of its power but I knew I had to concentrate.

"Galdeen, let's go" I shouted. I smiled at the look on Kai's face as I called Galdeen. My bit-beast rushed out from my blade.

"Blue fang attack" I yelled. Our blades collided in a flash of light. I threw my hands up to shield my eyes.

"Yin, it's safe to look" I heard Kai say. I opened my eyes to see our blades lying side by side in the centre of the clearing and Kai smiling.

"That was a great battle" he said, scooping up our blades. He handed Galdeen to me as I smiled and nodded in agreement. I looked up to the Russian. Slowly, the gap closed between us and my eyes closed as we shared our first kiss. Our fingers intertwined by our sides as our lips moved carefully in sync. We broke apart, panting slightly.

I touched my lips. My first kiss was with Kai. I blushed.

"What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Nothing, that was my first kiss" I replied, smiling.

"Come on, we should head back" said Kai, smiling as he took my hand. We walked back to the house in silence. We got to my room with no problems.

"Kai, when are you leaving?" I asked, as I rested my hand on the door.

"In two days" he said, sadly.

I stood on my tip toes and pecked him on the cheek.

"Can we blade again?" I asked, smiling as I opened the door. Kai grinned. He began to walk away.

"Like I said, I don't battle just anyone, but Yin, you are the only exception" he called back as he walked to his room.

Xxxxx Fin xxxxx


End file.
